Metal Gear Solid 2 Comedy Skit
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: AKA The Great Anime Debate. Will Snake EVER like anime? Otacon and Raiden are determined to make him!


Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty Comedy Skit  
AKA The Great Anime Debate  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
A/N: My venture to prove that Raiden isn't all bad. All fanfic writers seem to hate him, but he is my favorite character in all MGS games. I'm not all that fond of Snake, but Raiden rules, in my opinion. Anyway, here we go.  
NOTE: Some OOCness. That and Snake sounds kinda like my mom on the anime bit..  
  
  
  
*Raiden enters into a medium-sized room where Solid Snake (Snake) is sitting on a couch watching TV, Otacon is reading a manga, and for some reason Olga is alive*  
Raiden: Hey, Olga. Didn't you die?  
Olga: *with Russian accent* I'm back. Deal with it.  
Raiden: *backs away, hands up* Okay, okay, sheesh. *turns to Snake* What'cha watching?  
Snake: None of your business.  
Otacon: Porn?  
Snake: Ye.... Shut up! *throws a book at Otacon, who dodges*  
Otacon: You aren't as good with a book as you are with a gun, Snake.  
Raiden: *sighs* Never mind. What are you reading, Otacon?  
Otacon: Gundam Wing: Ground Zero. Blind Target was better, though.  
Raiden: *thinks about this* Good point.  
Otacon: *excited* You like Gundam Wing?  
Raiden: I like anime, sure. Different kinds. Ronin Warriors, DBZ, Gundam Wing, Trigun, and a few others.  
Otacon: No Sailor Moon?  
Raiden: No Sailor Moon.  
Otacon: Rockin'!  
*Raiden and Otacon begin discussing anime*  
Snake: What the heck are you two talking about?  
Raiden: Ronin Warriors. Why?  
Snake: That stuff isn't even real. Why do you even bother?  
Otacon: It's cool.  
Raiden: *nods* Very cool.  
Snake: You two have got to grow up.  
Raiden: I'm not in a hurry.  
*Otacon laughs*  
Raiden: What?  
Otacon: Look. *showing Raiden a pic from GW:GZ manga. Raiden laughs*  
Snake: Oh, what? *goes over to look, but doesn't seem amused* What the heck is so funny about a guy with a teddy bear? (A/N: On one of the last pages they show Duo Maxwell holding a teddy bear and it's wicked funny)  
Olga: What are you looking at? *looks, doesn't seem amused* Why does that boy have a teddy bear?  
Otacon: You'd have to know the story.  
*Raiden nods agreement*  
Snake: By the way, Raiden, where's Rose?  
Raiden: Umm.. She kinda turned out to be an evil robot, leading to another mission about a month ago. (A/N: Reference to my fic "The Return Of Metal Gear Chapter One: The Initial Problems")  
Snake: Oh, yeah. Now I remember. *nod*  
Otacon: You mean Rose wasn't even real in the first place? *Raiden nods* Man, I want that technology! I mean, she even fooled YOU! *Raiden sniffles* Sorry.  
Raiden: It's okay.  
Olga: So, what are you reading?  
Otacon: Gundam Wing manga.  
Olga: Gundam Wing? *grabs the manga and begins to read it*  
Otacon: Hey!  
Snake: *moans* Not you too, Olga...  
Olga: What is it? *reads* I don't know anything about this. The art is good.  
Raiden: Cool, huh? We even got Olga hooked on it. *high-fives Otacon*  
Otacon: One down, one to go. *grins menacingly at Snake*  
Snake: No way in Hell.  
Raiden: Yes way. C'mere.  
Snake: No.  
Raiden: Yes. Get over here. *yanks Snake over to a little wheel thing like on Wheel Of Fortune, only smaller, with different anime names on each spot* Spin the wheel.  
Snake: No.  
Otacon: C'mon, Snake, just spin the wheel.  
*Snake spins the wheel and it lands on "Dragon Ball Z"*  
Raiden: Good choice. *hands him a Dragon Ball Z comic book (Raditz Saga, first book, VIZ Comics)*  
Snake: What?  
Otacon: Read it. You'll like it. Trust me.  
Snake: The last time you said that you almost got us all killed.  
Olga: And you DID get me killed. *still reading GW:GZ comic*  
Otacon: C'mon, Snake!  
Snake: Oh, fine. *sits down on couch and proceeds to start reading the comic*  
**Five minutes later**  
Snake: What the f***? What is this?  
Raiden: *laughs* Just keep reading, or we'll make you read Sailor Moon.  
Snake: What?  
*Otacon bursts out laughing*  
Otacon: Sailor Moon is one of the worst anime out there!  
Raiden: We're biased against Sailor Moon. It replaced Ronin Warriors on Toonami at one point.  
Snake: Uh.. huh..  
??: What did you say?  
Raiden: We hate Sailor Moon.  
??: That's it! Better watch out! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!  
Otacon: Oh s*** it's HER! Fallon, you're gonna pay for this! (A/N: Couldn't resist)  
*Sailor Moon comes into view, aiming her.. uh, finger at our heroes in her little pose-thing*  
Olga: *looks up* What the Hell?  
Snake: Don't steal my lines, Olga. What the HELL is that thing?  
SM: I'm not a thing! I'm gonna punish you!  
Raiden: Keep dreaming, meatball-hair.  
SM: Oh, come on! I wanna punish you! *starts whining like a baby*  
Otacon: If I killed her, would that be considered an act of mercy?  
Raiden: Unfortunately, I'm not sure.  
SM: Fine, if you guys don't appreciate me, I'm leaving! *leaves*  
Raiden & Otacon: FINALLY!!  
Snake: *reading DBZ comic* Hey, that Raditz guy's pretty cool.  
Raiden: Uh, Snake, he's the BAD guy.  
Snake: So? *continues reading*  
Otacon: He's hopeless.  
Raiden: Good point.  
Olga: *gives comic back to Otacon* Here. I finished it. Good comic, though. I liked the "Trowa" guy.  
Raiden: Cool. He's my second favorite character. First being Heero, of course.  
Otacon: I liked Duo.  
Snake: This is pretty cool. I like Raditz.  
Raiden: *sweatdrop* He's hopeless.  
Otacon: Absolutely hopeless.  
  
=END=  
  
  
A/N: Well, that certainly was insane. Maybe (with enough prodding) I'll make a sequel. R&R!  
But, no flames.  
Flames will be used to roast Brilliant Dynamites Neon (from the anime Trigun).  
  
Ja!  
~*Fallon Sanada*~ 


End file.
